Ghost Hunt: Myriad
by Julia Archer
Summary: A continuation of Ghost Hunt with new cases, new people & member of SPR, and much harder cases with more on the line to solve them. more than you can imagine. MaixNaru and YasuxOC hmm...who will this new member be & can they make survive past case 1?
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Hunt: Myriad**

**Chapter 1**

**Case 1: Hoshikawa Manor**

"Naru, when is the client coming?" Mai asked.

Naru sighed, "She will be here in 5 minutes Mai. Go make some tea."

'What? Why that no good parasitic tea loving jerk!' Mai thought as she went to go make some for Naru and the client. But before she could get anything ready the bell to the door rung. When Mai went over to great the person, she was meet with a girl, about Mai's age or older, standing there.

Mai smiled and said, "Hi. Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. Are you the client we've been expecting today?"

"Yes, I am supposed to to talk to Mr. Shibuya about a possible case for him to investigate."

"Ok. Have a seat and I will go get him," Mai said to the young girl and lead her over to the couch then to Naru's office.

"Would you like some tea? I was just about to make some," she asked as she approached Naru's door.

"No. Thanks you though."

Mai knocked on Naru's door, then poked her head in the crack and told him, "Naru our client is here."

Naru proceeded out of his office and over to the couches and Lin came out of his office as well with his laptop and sat across from the girl, while Mai went to go get the tea for Naru and Lin.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya. What can we do for you?" Mai went over and handed Naru and Lin their cups of tea and went to stand behind Naru.

"I am Nashi Kishiharaki and I live in the Inn named Hoshikawa Manor."

"Oh! I've heard of that place before. Its huge I heard," Mai said shocked that she lived there.

"Yes my family took over after the Hoshikawa family passed. For the past 3 years I have been experiencing some very odd phenomenon, and violent as well."

'_Violent? What does she mean by that?'_

Naru raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean by violent exactly?"

She took a deep breath and then began explaining, "What I mean by that exactly is that I, personally have been pushed and thrown against and into walls and such. I have also been pushed and thrown down stairs and afterwards I would look and have hand marks on my back or arms. And my friends have had the same experiences, too. We have all been attacked there in multiples ways too."

"Oh my… Has anyone broken anything because of that?" Mai just had to asked because it sounded like there should have been some major injuries.

"Nothing but some bad fractures and sprains… so far, for my friends but _I _have received broken bones from those attacks."

Naru narrowed his eyes and her and said, "What about your family? All of the attacks you said have been on you and your friends."

Nashi's face became one of that portrays pain and sadness. "I don't have any," she started looking straight at Naru, "They all are dead. They have been since I was a little girl. I'm an orphan now."

Mai's eyes widened. _'She is an orphan just like me. An orphan with not an uncle nor aunt. We have to help her, Naru. Please accept it we have to help her!'_

"Is there anything else you care to mention or is that all?"

"Well there are 3 rooms, all right next to the other, that switch spots."

"What do you mean by they switch spots?" Mai asked very curious as to what she meant as was Naru.

"Well the 3 rooms that switch are all on one side of the hall. The main hall from the front door lead to them. The furniture in them all switches."

'_What?'_ Mai thought.

"Are you sure your not walking into the wrong room?" Naru was very skeptical what Nashi was saying.

"No because to get to the rooms you use the main hall that leads from the front door. My room is the one right in the middle of the 3 rooms, or the door that is the only one visible coming down the hall, so I know I'm not missing the door. Plus a few times when it has happened at night, everything in my room will change, well move, to the other rooms but my bed that I am on. When I wake up the furniture is all switched out and not moving or just barely moving into place and it freaks me out when I see that. As of recently, I am scared to be in that house."

"I don't blame you but why don't you just move out then?" Mai couldn't help but ask just that. If she left she wouldn't have to deal with the spirit or spirits anymore.

Nashi looked over at Mai. "Because the next people who move into that house will just get the same experiences and attacks possibly and if they end up seriously hurt or dead I would never forgive myself for not taking actions to get ride of whatever is in there."

Naru finally took the chance to speak.

"Yes but you wouldn't be at fault. You sold it and got away but the spirit could be attached to you not the house itself."

Nashi looked shocked at that. _'Could it really be because of me that all of these things are happening?'_

Naru looked at her again. "Ms. Kishihara…"

"Please, just call me Nashi."

"Well Ms. Nashi, but I don't think we will be able to tke this case. I'm sorry."

But Mai knew he really wasn't cause this is Naru for crying out loud! He doesn't have a single trace of an emotion in his body at all! But Mai was no the less shocked at his decision.

'_She is in danger Naru! How can you let her stay there and have her possibly die sooner or later there? We have to accept her case.'_

"But I am sure we will accept it once we get everyone together and see if our powers will in fact help us. So if we do, when do you want us to come by and get everything ready?"

Nashi was already at the door and was surprised by that. She could see Naru's tight eyes about what his assistant had said so she wasn't really sure what to say.

"What? I thought that…"

"Yes," Naru spoke up.

Everyone in the room could tell he was not happy about this, "We will get with the others and get everything together before we come. Now you need to have a room for us to use as a base for all of our equipment, a large room. And 3 rooms for us to sleep in."

"Yes. I will have all that ready for you when you all arrive." Nashi was still shocked that he said no then said yes to the case. "What day and time will you be arriving?"

Mai looked at Naru as he spoke something that shocked her just as much as when he said yes, even if she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Tomorrow. 1 P.M."

"Ok Everything will be ready for you and set up by the time you arrive."

Just as Nashi opened the door Naru asked her one more question, well more like demanded.

"Have your friends who were attacked as well so I can interview them."

She nodded, her ponytail slightly coming over her shoulder. "Yes I will make sure they are there. Thank you." And with that, she finally left the SPR office.

Without looking at Mai, Naru told her, "Go call the everyone including Yasuhara."

Mai nodded and started to walk over to her desk to make the calls when Naru reprimanded her for before.

"Mai don't you ever do that again. don't accept a case that I say we aren't going to accept. Its probably her just over exaggerating things." He didn't have to yell at her, his ice cold tone did it all for him.

"What? Naru you seriously can say no to her when her life could be in danger and probably is?" Mai was furious with her boss, how could he be that heartless? "Why? Why do you say that?"

Naru looked her, "Because we shouldn't risk all of our lives like that on just one person. If it was a place that had a family or a large number of people with in it consistently than yes. She says she has been an orphan for a long time now, she's probably making all that up."

What h said next, he didn't intend for her to hear but she did, and it set Mai off on him. He only mumbled it but it was loud enough to reach her ears and he got called out on it.

"It seems like all orphans are like that."

Mai sharply turned toface him, fire in her eyes. Lin, who was staying out of knew Mai would never let Naru get away with that or forgive him for a while.

"Well I'm sorry! I guess _us orphans _are just so needy that we will have it seem like we are in danger just for attention! Your really are a parasitic jerk!"

Mai stomped over to her desk, sat down and proceeded to call everyone up, all without sparing a second glance over at Naru when he got up to return back to his office. Once her had sat down Lin poked his head in through the door.

"What you said to Mai really set her off. And you were an idiot for making the stereotype like that."

And with Naru not responding but just looking at his computer screen, the conversation ended and Lin went to go get the equipment ready for tomorrow.

**(A.N. I have had this written up for the longest time, for 2 years now, and I'm finally gonna post it. :) hope you enjoyed it! Oh and Myriad if you didn't know means infinite/innumerable thing like that. And for all you who are reading my story Dead space 3 I will have chapter 7 part 2 up within the week! ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Case 1: Hoshikawa Manor**

**Day 1**

"Wow…look at this place!" Ayako exclaimed as she gawked at the manor.

"This is a manor? This is more like a mansion on an estate with its own zip code for crying out loud!" Monk exclaimed, in shock, "We'll get lost!"

How were they ever going to get all the equipment setup without getting lost?

Mai was like the others, staring at this place in aw, mouth open wide. _'We are really going to investigate this place…its so big and…' _But a cold voice cut her off.

"We don't have all day. Now if you 3 are done gawking at the house we do have work to do. Unless you all really are idiots."

Ayako and Monk shouted at him but Mai, still being furious with him beyond belief, sent him a death glare that Lin swore almost equaled Naru's, not that Naru paid attention to her glare towards him.

"Lets just get in and try to not get lost, set the cameras in the spots with the main activity first. Then the rest of the cameras to the areas surrounding the major areas of activity," Naru told the team while he was walking to meet Nashi at the door. Nashi had stepped out when she heard doors to cars closing.

When Mai saw her, she smiled , to herself and Nashi, because all the time Nashi was in the office she never smiled once. And now Nashi was smiling a true smile at Monk an Ayako's reactions to the manor. And she also say that her smile she held, held relifef for them being there to help her out. And as much as she hated it, Mai realized she was still Naru's assistant and no matter how mad she was at him she still had to go up to the door with him to greet her.

"Ms. Nashi, everyone is here and ready to bring the equipment in, do you have the room for us?"

"Yes I do. Let me show you where it is at, Mr. Shibuya. If you wanna tell your team, it's the 3rd door on the left straight down this hall."

Lin, who was behind Naru now, nodded and went to tell the rest of the team.

"Ok. And you may call me Naru Like the rest of my team if you so desire, or Kazuya."

"Yes. Now if you would follow me to the room." Nashi lead Mai and him straight down the hall and motioned to go into the room that was indeed the 3rd door on the left.

"Now if you need anything else I forgot to get just let me know."

Naru just nodded not looking at Nashi or thanking her for the room, Mai just rolled her eyes. A young girl, about Nashi's age as well, came up to her out of the room just before they were about to enter to talk to her.

"Your not gonna believe this Nash but…Michu cant get one of the tables to hook up."

Nashi gave the girl a weird look, "What? He cant? Oh my…its so simple." Nashi followed the girl in but not before smiling at Mai and Naru and motioned for them to come in. once in they say a guy, Naru and Yasu's age struggling, or wrestling, with a table.

Nashi walked over to where he was at, "Really Michu? Just let me." And Nashi, in a matter of moments, had the table hooked up to the rest like it was supposed to be and just in time for the team to start carrying in the equipment.

'_Wow. Both Nashi and this other girl are really pretty, like Ayako and even Masako.'_

Nashi looked different than she did yesterday, but it was mostly the cloths. She had her chocolate brown hair up in a ponytail that still reached the top of her lower back. Her matching brown eyes held so many emotions, sadness, fear, happiness, relief and many more. She wore a black jean skirt with a tank that had the top as aqua while the bottom was a purple color and wore brown boots that came up to her mid calf.

'_There is also something different with Nashi today than how she was yesterday. I just cant seem to place my finger on it right now but…what could it be?'_

"Ok Nashi! Everything in your house hates me! I swear."

Nashi closed her eyes and shook her head as she stood up and mumbled, "No, just the spirits." Only Naru and Mai heard because the girl and boy left the room and the rest of the team was busy setting up.

"Kazuya I hope this is all to your liking."

"Yes it is. Thank you. I will left you know if we need anything."

Mai gave Naru a look that said _'did you know you had to heads?' _because he said thank you.

By the time Nashi and Mai were gonna go see if the others needed help, they were already done and inside of the room.

"Now I'll introduce you all. Nashi you already know Mai here, my assistant."

"Mai Taniyama if my full name." She slightly glared at Naru but smiled at Nashi who returned the smile.

"Then we have my other assistant here who will be monitoring things here from base most that time. Lin Koujo"

Lin nodded at Nashi and Mai noticed that Nashi had a slight reaction to his name like she knew it or something.

"We have Ayako Matsuzaki, a shrine maiden."

Ayako waved and smiled, "Hi there."

"Takigawa Hosho, a monk."

"Hey there. Just call me monk like everyone else, but Naru here that is," he laughed after he said that but was really friendly and Nashi smiled still.

"John Brown, a priest at a local church from Australia."

"'Ello there."

"Masako Hara, a spiritual medium."

"I don't mean to sound rude but your also on TV sometime am I right?"

Masako held her kimono up to her mouth and nodded.

"And lastly we have our researcher, Yasuhara Osamu."

Yasu smiled brightly at her and waved as well. "Hi there how are you?"

Nashi smiled, "Ok."

"I am Nashi Kishiharaki, and my family bought this place after the Hoshikawa family all passed," and The boy and girl from earlier walked back into the room just in time to be introduced, "And these are my friends you wanted to interview, Michu Toshoi," she motioned to the boy, "And Kori Mityana," motioning to the girl.

"You just have the 2 friends who have been attacked?"

"No and yes Mai. These are my only 2 friends who have been attacked but they are also my only 2 friends I have."

The room went quiet after that, until Naru started barking out orders.

"Nashi I want you to go around with Mai to set up the cameras in the areas you have seen the most activity at. Lin get everything set up. Takigawa I want you to go and map out the place and Yasuhara help him. Ayako, John and Masako go around and see if you sense any spirits here and outside the house. And Mai also record the temperatures in all rooms for a base line as well. Michu and Kori I would like you 2 to stay so I can interview you on your experiences in this house."

Everyone nodded and Naru handed the clipboard to her but she just stared at him till she yanked the clipboard out of his hands and walked out the door with Nashi, cameras in hand, as everyone else followed suit too.

~With Mai, Nashi~

"Ok…this should be the last one Mai."

Mai bowed her head down, exhausted and so peeved with Naru. "Thank goodness! How do you not get lost in this place?"

"I only go where I need to. No where else so its quiet simple."

When the girls finally arrived back at base, everyone was already back and Michu and Kori were just finishing with their interviews, Naru by Lin now checking all the cameras. Mai could tell the others, mostly Yasu, Ayako and Monk, were completely shocked whle the rest were just holding faces of surprise.

"Ok is there anything else you would like to add?"

Mai leaned over to Nashi and asked, "Did we really take that long to put up all those cameras and readings, Nashi?"

Nashi looked at her with the same confused facial expression Mai wore.

"I don't know, I thought we didn't take _that _long to set all those up and everything, not as long as it could have taken. But maybe we did."

Mai just shrugged and walked over to Lin and Naru, but not addressing the latter one. "Lin here are all the readings of the temperature in each room. They were all close in temperature so nothing out of the norm."

"Thank you. And all of the cameras are working fine too."

"Good!" Mai walked back over to Nashi, "I really don't want to go back and try to find just the one that wont work in this house."

Nashi laughed at Mai and Mai couldn't help but smile hearing her laugh.

"Mai, tea."

Mia spun around on her heels so fast. "What?" she snapped and everyone exchanged glances between the two, curious.

"I said 'Mai, tea.' Need I say it again?"

Mai was so mad at him again, well she never forgave him yet. "Fine!" she snapped back at him and stormed out the door.

Nashi leaned out the door and seeing as Mai hadn't gone that far down the hall asked, "Mai?"

"Nashi where is the kitchen?"

Nashi chuckled to herself and went with Mai.

Once the girls were out of ear shot Ayako and monk asked, "What did you do to Mai?" And not wanting to reply, Naru just looked back to the monitors.

"Wow and I thought that I've seen some big kitchens…just look at this one!"

"Yeah, its bigger than I wish it was but a kitchen is a kitchen. Has all the necesities a person needs in one."

"And then some."

Nashi bent down into a cabinet by the stove and grabbed a kettle, handing it to Mai. "Here."

"Thanks." Mai walked over to the sink and filled it with the right amount of water and went back to the stove.

"That's what I hate abut it."

Mai looked at Nashi who was looking down slightly, "Huh?"

"It has more than I need and want. Especially for only one person."

Mai nodded and Her and Nashi grabbed a tray and some cups to put the tea in once it was done.

Nashi and Mai stood a slight ways from the stove, just talking but Nashi got this sense that something was wrong, very wrong, Mai picked up on that.

"Nashi? What's wrong?"

"Something's not right Mai."

"What? What do you mean?"

Nashi opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by a high pitched whistling noise that turned in to a loud explosion of flames and metal and flames were soon everywhere on the cabinets by wall.

**(A.N. yes see? didn't take me long but that was because it was already typed up. Chp 3 will be up soo I promise. But ooooh a cliffy! ^^ hehehe I wanted to wait to start chapter3 off…hot and explosive ^^ (sry for the pun XD) but yeah hope you like!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Case 1: Hoshikawa Manor**

**Day 1**

~In the base~

"Hey Naru…" Monk was going to ask what he did to Mai but he was scared.

"Hm…"

"Well we… Ow!" Ayako had hit him in the back of the head. "I mean I was wondering what did you…"

A loud explosion was heard from somewhere in the house, followed by 2 girls screaming.

"That was Mai screaming!" Ayako shouted getting ready to run to them.

"As well as Nashi! And I smell smoke!" Kori yelled, worried and fear all over her face.

"Lets not stand here! Go!" Monk said running out followed closely by Naru, Lin and Yasu then all the girls, John and Michu. When they approached the kitchen they saw some smoke coming from with in it.

"Mai! Nashi!"

When Monk, Naru, Lin and Yasu ran through the door they saw the 2 girls on the floor staring at the now on fire stove and adjacent cabinets. When Monk looked around the room for something to put the fire out, he saw a fire extinguisher to his left and immediately grabbed it. Lin, Naru and Yasu all helped scoot the stunned girls further from the fire as Monk put out the fire.

"What the…?" Ayako started but froze as she saw the scene in front of her. The whole stove was burnt and falling apart, assuming it was the source of the explosion. The adjacent cabinets were burned and there was scorch marks on the ceiling and wall about the stove and on the hard wood floor by it. She looked over and saw Lin looking over the girls and went over to help them.

"Lin I go them. Go get a first aid kit."

Lin stood up but Michu spoke and ran off before Lin could, "I'll go get it I know where one is at very close to here." Michu came back and handed it to Ayako.

"Wow you 2 are lucky. You only got a few small, minor burns and some cuts and bruises. Thank goodness."

"Mai, Nashi. I want you to tell me what happened exactly." and even though Naru's voice was still cold, Mai picked up a hint of some other emotion she couldn't recognize. And he was kneeling by Mai looking at the 2.

"Well I'm not really sure are you Nashi? It all happened so fast."

Nashi nodded. "Yes but I think I have an idea or know of what."

_~A few minutes ago~_

_Nashi and Mai stood a slight ways from the stove, just talking but Nashi got this sense that something was wrong, very wrong, Mai picked up on that._

"_Nashi? What's wrong?"_

"_Something's not right Mai."_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

_Nashi opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by a high pitched whistling noise that turned in to a loud explosion of flames and metal and flames were soon everywhere on the cabinets by wall._

"_Mai! Get down!" And Nashi pushed Mai to the ground as another, more forceful explosion happened sending the tea kettle flying just mere inches above Nashi's head into the wall and the girls screaming._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Both Nashi and Mai started coughing from the flames and smoke, what the heck had happened just then? _

"_What the…"_

"_Its just exploded…"_

_Both were dumbfounded but Nashi had a feeling she knew, she knew what no. she knew who had done it. ''_

"_Mai! Nashi!" Monk's voice called out._

"And yeah," Nashi said recapping things in the kitchen before they came, "It just exploded but I don't think it was an accident. Before it did, I got this feeling we were in danger, which is why I had us stand more towards the middle of the room. Then I heard, I don't know if Mai had heard it or not, but a whistle. A very high pitched whistle I heard that turned into the explosion. I just hollered at Mai and pushed her down to the ground with me."

"But who…?"

"What don't we let them go to base and then they can finish," Ayako said interrupting Yasu, but he nodded in agreement as did the others.

"Ok."

Monk and Naru, surprisingly, helped Mai up and to base while Michu and Yasu helped Nashi since both were kinda on jelly legs after that firghtfull experience but Nashi looked back once more. Andin that split second she swore she saw this long spirit right in front of the stove, glaring at here even if the figure had no face.

'_What was that? Was that the spirit causing all of the attacks?'_

~Base~

Both girls we relaxing on the 2 couches Nashi had put in there for the team while Lin typed up what had happened and recorded the time for reference.

"Now what I think Yasu was going to ask before was, who you want to harm you? And why?" Naru just stared at Nashi replied. "Its simple. The spirit. Over the past few weeks the attacks have escalated, maybe earlier but they have been more violent. I would bet I am right on this. If you go look at the stove and the kettle, where ever that went to, nothing will be defective or damaged or tampered with."

"Yasu, John go check it out now," Naru ordered and they wordlessly went.

"That kettle hit the wall on he opposite side of the wall. From where it hit and the way you and Mai were laying on the floor, the kettle missed hitting you in the heard by only a few inches, Nashi."

"Oh my…I would have a lot more skin to bandage if she had gotten hit."

"Guys!" Yasu ran into the room, out of breath and shocked too it seemed.

"What?"

"Naru, the…the stove wasn't tampered or…or broken in anyway!" he took a deep breath to return his breathing to normal from the sprint the just did from the kitchen to base. "Everything was in perfect condition. Even the kettle wasn't warped or broken, cracked or such. It wasn't an accident nor was it tampered."

"What? Nashi may be right then."

"Mai go set up a camera in there."

"Wha…No! I was just in there and cause of this spirit, it almost blew Nashi and I up! You go do it yourself or someone else."

"Yes but I told you to."

"And I am saying no so…"

"I'll go. Lin let me know the angle and everything once its connected, over the walkie."

"Yes."

"Lin. What was the temperature reading when Mai and Nashi took them earlier?"

"Oddly enough it was normal like the rest of the house, 84 degrees Fahrenheit."

Naru grabbed the walkie and called Monk.

"Takigawa see what the temperature is in there."

Monk's voice responded with, "It is…76 degrees Fahrenheit."

Everyone in the room's, but Naru and Lin, eyes went wide. It had dropped.

"Kazuya?"

Naru turned and looked at Nashi, "What."

"Well… as we were leaving the kitchen, I swear I saw a spirit or something glowing and in a weird form. But it had no face and I couldn't tell the gender either but I think that's who did it. The spirit haunting here and trying to hurt or kill us."

"Are you sure you just weren't hallucinating from the experience you just had?"

Mai looked at Nashi's hurt expression on her face and then stared at Naru. _'Why is he being a jerk on this case? Worse than he has ever been. What is up with you Naru.'_

"No offence, but I am sure it wasn't my imagination."

"Nashi!"

"Nashi."

Nashi looked in the door way to see Michu and Kori there with worried looks on their faces.

"Are you ok?" Kori looked like she was about to cry.

Nashi stood up, shaky at first before she regained her balance and walked over to them.

"You to need to go home now."

"What?" both asked at the same time, confused.

"Its to dangerous for you 2. You both are my family to me and I cant let you get hurt. You have to leave."

"But…"

"You might…"

"No. You have to go. Please? For me you have to go. Ok?"

"But…" Michu started to protest but Kori put her hand on his shoulder. "Michu we should listen to her. We may not like it but lets leave it to the professionals. Nashi is in good hands here I see," and she smiled at the team, "as long as Mr. Shibuya doesn't need us anymore."

"No you may leave."

"Thank you Kori and Michu." Nashi gave both of them a big hug and they said goodbye to everyone else and walked out of the room and soon enough the front door was heard being opened and closed.

"Well Naru, what do we do now? Its already getting kind of dark."

"Nashi, would you care to show us to the rooms you have for us."

"Yes but…"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "But…? But what Ms. Nashi?"

"Please just Nashi. No Miss please. And the but was because the only rooms that I have set up to be used as bedrooms are mine and the 2 rooms on each side of it. Those are the other 2 rooms that I said, along with mine, switch the furniture. I hope that is ok."

"Yes. That will be fine."

"What? Naru are you insane? You want us to stay in haunted rooms?"

"Ayako?" Ayako looked at the person who called her name, Nashi. "I know that sounds scary but I know from experience that if your on the furniture asleep, you wont be hurt or moved at all."

"Ok. I trust your word Nashi."

Nashi nodded. "Thank you."

"Nashi, you have room in you room for Mai, Ms. Matsuzaki and Ms. Hara? I want Takigawa, John and Yasuhara in one room and then Lin and I in a room. That would be manageable between the 3 rooms?" Naru meant it as a question but with his tone it sounded more like a demand.

"Yes. My room is actually bigger than most and has a few small twin sized beds with in a closet area that I can setup. All I need is a few of you to help me set them up."

"Takigawa and Yasuhara can help you with that. And the other two rooms have…"

"Yes. They both have 2 beds in them. Sorry I didn't mean to cut you off but I figure that was your next question."

"Ok. Then all of you go to the rooms and get settled."

"If you would all follow me please." Nashi motioned for the others to follow her at they walked straight down the hall till the hall came to a door and the hall itself went to the left and right.

"This is my room where we will be staying Mai, Ayako and Masako. The room to the right is the room you can sleep in Monk, John and Yasuhara…"

"Please just Yasu. I hate being called Yasuhara most the time."

"Then explain why Naru calls you it." Monk sneered, trying not to laugh but failing and soon everyone was chuckling.

"Well he is my boss so….yeah."

"Ok. You guys will be the room on the right and Lin and Kazuya will be the room on the left."

"Just call him Naru. Kazuya is such a mouth full to say but John is always polite so he is the only one who calls him Kazuya."

"Ok, again." And the group laughed once again.

Nashi opened the door to her room, now the girls' room, and everyone heard her gasp.

"Nashi?" Mai walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "What is it?"

Not saying a word she walked over to the guys room and opened the door. "No way…"

"What is it?"

"This is my room here…the furniture that is but my actual room has the furniture that should be in Lin and Naru's room." Nashi looked at the group with slight panic in her eyes.

"We need to tell Naru."

**(A.N. Wow another chapter up so fast? Wow I really have to much free time. But this isn't how I pictured Michu and Kori leaving but it works. Yes so…..hahaha yeah its ok. I promise it will get better. If it already isn't good)**


End file.
